mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Whore Island
Whore Island is a location in Problem Sleuth. It is an island that floats in the imaginary sky between the City Streets and the four kingdoms. On one side of the island sits the Sleazy Brothel in the Sky; on the other side sits a Legitimate Establishment. Sleazy Brothel in the Sky Home to all the Whores of Whore Island. The matron of the Sleazy Brothel is Madame Murel, who rules her whores with an iron fist. The Brothel contains a great many portals which lead to various areas in the City Streets as well as a Dollhouse, which itself is located inside the Brothel. The Brothel was largely explored by Hysterical Dame and Nervous Broad in their endeavor to plug in the fan cord. They met the three Gentlemen here. Entrance The Entrance to the Sleazy Brothel is a lovely room adorned with cultural paintings. Items found here include the Paint Roller, the Stripper and the Aspect Corset. It has doors leading to the Theater and the Private Booths. Theater The Theater is a room containing a MOTION PICTURE PROJECTOR which constantly displays a BURLESQUE FLAPPER ACT. The theater can accommodate many patrons as there are at least a half dozen chairs. The Theater is situated in the center of the Sleazy Brothel, with doors leading to the Entrance, the Private Booths and MM's Studio. The projector itself acts as a one-way portal in from the Gutterpipe Projects, although the scale at which you enter depends on precisely how the gutterpipe is adjusted. Private Booths Inside a Private Booth, a gentleman of means can get a live show by depositing spondulicks into a coin-operated meter. There are three such booths so as to accommodate guests of tall, middling or stout stature. The Brothel of course supplies whores to match. When the coin-operated meter is not in service, the booth acts as a portal either into the back of a corresponding truck or out the back of a truck. There is also a door leading to the back entrance of the Sleazy Brothel. Studio MM is an accomplished artist, so it stands to reason she would have her own Studio. It is in this room she keeps the Brothel's Dollhouse. The Scale Bodice was found here. There is an unused outlet high up on the wall powered by a wire that leads down into the Dollhouse through its chimney. The doors of this room lead into the Theater and into the Dollhouse's Foyer. If you're very small, you must climb a ladder leading up to the table the Dollhouse rests on and go through the front door. If you are of normal size you may simply walk through the door on the far end of the room. Dollhouse Inside MM's Studio sits a Dollhouse. Though the Dollhouse is physically located inside the Brothel, it has many doors that serve as portals to and from Brothel locations. Foyer The Foyer of the Dollhouse is where MM stores her GRAVITY BRASSIER. There are stairs leading up to the Dollhouse Attic, but they are locked by a series of padlocks with no keyholes. Exiting the front door of the Foyer leads out to MM's Studio, but leaves you very very small. If you prefer to maintain your normal size you must exit out the door labeled with the paintbrush. There is also a door here leading to the Pantry. Whore's Room On the second floor of the Dollhouse is where MM keeps her whores locked up safe and sound. When an order for whores is received, they get into the WHOREMOBILE and head off to work. Ben Stiller's Sunglasses wound up here after some whores robbed Ace Dick. A spiral staircase here continues up to the Attic. Attic The Attic of the Dollhouse is where the breaker switch powering the outlet in MM's Studio is located. Pantry The Dollhouse's Pantry is a quaint little room well stocked with vittles. It is the physical location of the Lazy Susan of Endowment. Legitimate Establishment A store which sells keys, horns and melons. It is very obviously a front for Mobster Kingpin's bootlegging operation, and in fact has a door leading directly into his Speakeasy. Category:Problem Sleuth locations